magusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Merits and Flaws
Thanks to Death Quaker Psychological Merits: Code of Honor (1) (most): You follow a strict personal code, and you either gain 3 extra dice to resist supernatural persuasions that would make you break your code, or the would-be persuader has to roll at a +2 difficulty. Dual-Nature (2) (VPG2): You have two purposes in life; you can choose two Natures and regain Willpower when satisfying the requirements for either one (or both of them). These Natures should be complimentary to one another-this is a Merit, not a Derangement. Gall (2) (K:UH): You got moxy, kid. Add an extra die to any Social roll requiring backbone. Loyalty (1) (other): You are devoted to a person, group, or cause, and easily resist attempts to persuade you away from the object of your loyalty. You also gain a Willpower bonus (in the form of bonus dice, or increased difficulty for your opponent) to try and resist supernatural forms of persuasion that challenge your loyalty. Psychological Flaws: Black and White (1) (S2): You see all situations in black and white, good and evil, etc. In situations where this limited, judgmental way of thinking may hinder your reaction to something or cause you to act socially inappropriate, add a +1 difficulty to social or whatever rolls. Compulsion (1) (most): You have a specific compulsion which may cause you problems. You have to spend a temporary Willpower point to fight the compulsion for a short time. Compulsive Speech (aka Big Mouth) (1-2) (S): For whatever reason, you have difficulty sticking to the rule, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all." 1 point makes you talkative and a bit blunt; 2 points makes you a complete prick. Curiosity (2) (most): Your incredible curiosity often overrides your common sense. Resisting temptation requires a successful Wits roll, difficulty depending on the situation. A very bad flaw to take with certain evil sadistic Storytellers. A 3-point version in Bastet makes you obsessed with any mystery you come across, and you'll do anything to solve it. Dark Secret (1) (most): There's something about you which you don't want people to know, and it would be very bad if they did (or at least you think it would be). Deranged (3) (WPG2): You have a permanent, severe mental disorder. You may spend Willpower to fight it at points, but you will never get rid of it. Definitely check with your ST, and possibly your fellow players, before taking this one. Driving Goal (3) (most): You have some goal which is at the basis of all your motivations, though it is of such depth or impossibility, it could probably never be achieved. Your obsession with your vision can temporarily be soothed by spending Willpower. Flashbacks (3) (most): When under pressure and/or in the presence of something which reminds you of something unpleasant in your past, you flashback to that past event. Whilst in a flashback, everything to you is as it was then. Hatred (3) (most): There is something out there which you absolutely loathe, and will do anything to destroy it. You have to succeed a Willpower roll not to go after the object of your hatred, and the appropriate character types will have to make frenzy checks. Hero Worship (1) (S): You idolize absolutely idolize someone, and disobeying them requires an effort of will (spending Willpower or succeeding a Willpower roll at 5+ difficulty). You also are at +2 difficulty to any roll that may force you to admit/realize that your hero may be in the wrong. Inferiority Complex (1) (K:UH): No matter what you do, by your standards, it's just not good enough. In situations requiring you to take charge and strut your stuff, add +1 to all difficulties. Intolerance (1) (most): You have difficulty tolerating a specific thing or type of person. +2 difficulty on rolls involving that thing. Lifesaver (3) (most): You revere all life and will not risking killing someone at all costs. Unfortunately, in the World of Darkness, this can sometimes be a problem. Low Self-Image (2) (most): Suffering from a low self-esteem, you have -2 dice in situations where you don't expect to succeed, or you may have to make Willpower rolls to do something that requires self-confidence. Masochist/Sadist (1) (K:UH (Masochist), BOS (both): You either enjoy pain or enjoy inflicting it on others. In addition to the inconveniences this fascination may cause you, you may also be seen as sick (and, well you are), or even more sick people may use you for your obsession. Nightmares (1) (most): You're constantly plagued by nightmares, which at the worst may indicate there's something nasty in your fate, and at the least will make you cranky and irritable most of the time. A particularly bad night may cause you to lose -1 dice on all rolls for some time afterward. Pacifist (5) (S2): A more extreme version of Lifesaver, you refuse to do any physical harm to anyone for any reason. Particularly this'd be tough on werewolves... or worse, vampires. Phobia (1 or 3) (most): You have a specific, incredibly powerful fear. The 1 point version, you have to succeed a Willpower roll. You will refuse to approach the object of your fear if you get less than three successes, and will flee if you fail the roll. The 3 point version, you must succeed a willpower roll or be incapacitated by your fear, or if you are a Werewolf or Vampire, you will have to make the appropriate roll or enter a fox frenzy/rötschreck. Sensation Junkie (2) (B): You're addicted to sensation, and will do anything to find new means of stimulation. You must roll Willpower to resist taking the opportunity to try a new kick, difficulty depending on the situation. Shy (1) (most): You're not a social butterfly, to say the least. Many social rolls are at +1 difficulty, and if you're the center of attention, all rolls are at +2 difficulty. Soft-hearted (1) (most): You can't stand to witness suffering, and if you do, difficulties are at +2 for the next hour. Territorial (2) (VPG2, WPG2): You are extremely attached to your territory: if forced to leave your territory, you will be at +1 difficulty in most rolls because you are so disoriented. If someone passes through your territory without your permission, you will immediately attack him (make a frenzy check). Obviously this was created w/ shifters and vampires in mind, though it might be applicable to other character concepts. Ulterior Motive (2) (K:UH): You have more reason to be with your comrades than your like for them or for their common goals. Whether this motive is sinister or not, it's a secret for whatever reason, and if you are suspected of this motive, things won't look too good for you. Vengeance (1) (most): You are consumed with avenging something very important to you. Your obsession can only be temporarily swayed by spending Willpower. Mental Abilities-Merits Clear Sighted (3) (S): You are not fooled by illusions, and you get a Perception +Alertness roll, difficulty = opposing power's level +3, to see through supernatural illusions, such as those created by Obfuscation, Chimerstry, Chicanery, Gifts, etc. Common Sense (1) (most): You are full of practical wisdom. A great merit for starting characters, as you may receive advice from the Storyteller regarding how to handle certain situations. Concentration (1) (most): You are very good at focusing, and modifiers regarding distracting situations can cause you to lose no more than two dice, or have no more than a +2 difficulty. Eidetic Memory (2) (most): Having a "photographic" memory, you can accurately recall any sight or sound with a successful Intelligence + Alertness roll. Amount of successes indicate exactly how much you remember. Iron Will (5) (most): You cannot be Dominated by Vampires, and other supernatural mind attacks are at +3 against you if you are aware of them and are trying to resist (and therefore spending 1 Willpower per turn of resisting). If you are not aware of the attack, the attacker's difficulty will still be raised by 1. Lightning Calculator (1) (most): You have a natural affinity for numbers, and all relevant rolls are at -2 difficulty. Self-Confident (5) (most): When you declare that you are spending Willpower for an automatic success on a roll, you do not lose the Willpower unless you fail the roll, due to the strength of your self-confidence. This only comes into effect regarding rolls at difficulty 6 or higher. Time Sense (1) (VPG2): You have an inate sense of time, and can with a good deal of accuracy tell what time it is without a watch. In performing feats where timing may be essential (such as certain combat or athletic maneuvers), difficulties may be lowered or dropped. Mental Abilities-Flaws Absent-Minded (3) (most): You have a lousy short-term memory, and need to make a Wits roll to remember more than standard knowledge (like your name, address, etc.). You can spend Willpower as a last resort to try and remember. Amnesia (2) (most): You have no memory of your past, or at least are missing a significant portion of it. You have the option of taking up to 5 points of extra flaws to be determined by the Storyteller (you don't get to find out about them till you're playing...). Confused (2) (most): You have a lot of trouble focusing and/or making sense of the world around you. You can spend Willpower to temporarily overcome your confusion. Overconfident (1) (most): You think you can do everything even though you probably can't, and you try to prove your belief as often as possible. Weak-Willed (2) (most): You can only spend Willpower when survival is at stake or it is appropriate to your Nature (Auspice, Legacy, etc.). Awareness Merits Acute Senses (1) (VPG2, others): One of your five senses is incredibly sharp, and detection rolls involving this sense have a -1-2 difficulty. You must buy this merit separately for each sense. Nightsight (3) (S): You can see in near-total darkness, and so your difficulties for being in a dark area are reduced (or nonexistent). You may, however, be sensitive to bright light, and sudden bright light may dazzle you for a turn or two. Awareness Flaws Bad Sight (2) (most): Difficulties for sight-related rolls are at +2, and you suffer from night blindness. If you can take an animal form and receive perception bonuses for it, you will not gain those bonuses for vision. Blind (6) (most): You can't see. This obviously hinders certain perception attempts. Color Blind (1) (most): You can see only in varying shades of grey, which may make some perception rolls more difficult (note in real life color blindness makes you unable to perceive only a certain portion of the color spectrum, but this rule makes it a little easier to handle and roleplay). Deaf (4) (most): You can't hear. Ditto for what I said about "Blind." Hard of Hearing (1) (most): Difficulties for hearing-related rolls are at +2. If you can take an animal form and receive perception bonuses for it, you will only gain that bonus for olfactory senses and/or vision. One Eye (2) (most): You lack peripheral vision on one side, and you are at a -2 dice difficulty for rolls related to depth-perception. On the upside, you can wear a nifty eyepatch and say "Arrrrr" a lot. Aptitudes-Merits Ability Aptitude (1) (most, M3): Pick a single skill, talent, or knowledge: you're a whiz at whatver this is. -2 to difficulties relating to this ability. Animal Magnetism (1) (most): You have the "fuck me" aura, and receive a -2 difficulty on seduction and similar rolls (though this may inspire jealousy in the people who view you as competition). This is a Merit seldom taken seriously in the Chat Rooms, as it's been too often used by players whose intent is seldom gaming... Ambidextrous (2) (most): You are equally dextrous, or nearly so, with both hands, and use your "off" hand at no penalty. Difficulties to do two different tasks at once (one with each hand) are at +1 for both rolls, rather than +1 for the "right" hand and +3 for the other. Not useful if your ST isn't the nitpicky sort who doesn't give a shit about off-hand penalties and such...) Crack Driver (1) (most): This has been changed to "Expert Driver" in later books, but we all know what this Merit really means: you drive a car like you're on crack (but can do it without killing anyone). Difficult driving rolls are reduced by 2. You can take similar merits for piloting or driving other vehicles if appropriate for the character and campaign. Culture Knack (3) (B): You have a knack for fitting in wherever you are, and though you may not know them beforehand, you pick up on customs quickly. In appropriate situations, your social difficulties may be lowered, or you may be able to recover from a botched roll with another roll at normal difficulty. Daredevil (3) (most): You love to take risks, and are damn good at living through them. -2 difficulty on dangerous feats, and you can ignore a single 1 on your roll. Graceful (2) (CL, B): You are extremely agile and delicate in your movements. -1 difficulty on all Dexterity rolls. Botches will still hurt, but it is possible to gracefully fall down, and you'll die before you look clumsy. Extremely Educated, Skilled, or Talented (5) (most,M3): You have a large general amount of knowledge, skill, or talent, and have an automatic 1 in the appropriate ability pools. This is an "illusory" level however–if you want to increase your aptitude in a particular ability, you must buy the first dot as if you didn't have it, and then the second. Natural Linguist (2) (most): You're good with languages and language structures. 3 dice are added to any language-related roll, but you can't know anymore languages than your Linguistic score allows. Well-Traveled (3) (CL): You are knowledgeable of the ways of the world from your travels and studies. Once per game session, you can gain an automatic success on a non-magical roll to gain a piece of information. Aptitudes-Flaws Ability Deficit (5) (most): You're not in tune with your innate abilities, or maybe you just don't have any. You have 5 less points to spend on either Talents, Skills, or Knowledges, though you can still spend freebies on them. You cannot, however, have an ability in this category higher than 2 at the start of the game. Graceless (2) (B): You always look awkward, no matter what you're doing. +2 difficulty to all social rolls that involve making an impression. Illiterate (1) (VPG2): You can't read or write. This may make passing yourself off as that learned professor from Oxford a bit difficult. Speech Impediment (1) (M3): 2 Point penalty to all verbal communication rolls. Supernatural Merits Beast Affinity (1-3) (CL): Animals are unusually drawn to you, and though you can't speak with them, you can communicate with them on a limited level using tone of voice and body language. 1-point affinity is with one specific type of animal, 2-point is with one group, 3 is with all natural animals. In appropriate settings, a 4-point version extends your affinity to supernatural animals as well. Burning Aura (2) (S): Your aura is unusually brilliant; even people who can't read auras will be inexplicably drawn to you. Some may see you as a threat or a snack. Charmed Existence (5) (most): Somebody up there likes you. Ignore a single one on every roll you make. Danger Sense (3) (most): "Oh no! My Spider Senses are tingling!" A successful Perception + Alertness roll, difficulty depending on the situation, will give you a timely sense of foreboding before something bad happens... Fae Blood (4) (other): You are kinain–kin to the Fair Folk. You have just a touch of Glamour in your system and are therefore detectable by the Kithain and more easily Enchanted. Your Banality is probably no higher than 6. Your ST may allow you to buy a Glamour pool, Fae Gifts, and perhaps even learn Cantrips. If you are interested in such things, see The Enchanted and, moreover, my house rules for suggestions and more details. Faerie Affinity (3) (some PGs, some other): Though you're not kinain, there's something about you that Fae notice and like, and you're much more likely to be Enchanted, befriended, and aided by the Fae. Don't pay attention to what it says in VPG2–you CANNOT find the entrance to Arcadia, because godammit even the Fae can't do that (silly old pre-C:tD books...). Green Thumb (1) (M3): Not only do plants thrive in your care, they almost seem to burst into bloom from your touch. Ghoul (5) (S): You have been feeding regularly on Vampire Blood and therefore have 1 dot in Potence and a Blood Pool with which you may use to heal yourself, and possibly eventually learn some Disciplines. You may well be Blood Bound, and if not, you have to find a way to keep feeding on Vitae without becoming so. If you go without Vampire Blood for a month, you will lose your powers. Guardian Angel (6) (most): Not only does someone up there like you; they're actively watching over you, and at times may protect you from icky situations. You have a vague knowledge of the existence of this being; it's up to the ST to determine what the being actually is and how much you know. Honeyed Tongue (2) (CL): You've sold gallons of snake oil and thousands of deeds to the Brooklyn Bridge, and most customers still think they're satisfied. All subterfuge attempts gain one automatic success. Luck (3) (most): You manage to succeed in places when others fail. You can repeat three failed rolls per STORY, one repeat per roll, and the second roll always stands. Medium (2) (VPG2, BOS): You have the ability to see and interact with ghosts. Sometimes, the Restless may seek you out for favors. Depending on the ghosts you meet, this could be a very good or very bad thing. Natural Channel (3) (M3, WPG): You have a natural connection to the spirit world. If you are capable of doing so, the difficulty to cross the Gauntlet is -1. Spirits are also more likely to act favorably toward you. Precognition (4) (S): You have glimpses of the future. Though you can enter a trance and try to summon a vision, this foresight usually comes out of nowhere, and can be quite shocking in some circumstances. Prophetic Ability (4) (S): You see and understand (or try to) signs and portents sent by the Powers That Be, either through dreams or just a peculiar insight into everyday events. Your insights and visions are usually obscure, and it may take time and interpretation to get a grasp on their full indications. Shapechanger Kin (4) (other): You are Kinfolk to one of the Changing Breeds, and are valued by them as allies (and breeding stock). You are immune to the Delirium, and depending on your standing with your cousins, may be able to learn some Gifts. For an additional 5-7 freebies, you may have 1-2 points of Gnosis. For more information, see Kinfolk: Unsung Heroes and/or other Werewolf supplements. Soothing Voice (2) (S, M): You have an entrancing voice. Add 2 dice to rolls that involve vocal charming (singing, hypnosis, preaching, etc.), or reduce social difficulties by 2. "Special Friend" (aka Supernatural Companion) (3) (most): You have a close ally (essentially one person at Allies 3) belonging to a major supernatural group other than your own. You can call upon her in times of need (as she can you). Depending on the kind of being they are, there may be negative aspects to having this friend as well as positive ones (e.g. a Werewolf having a Vampire ally...). Spirit Guide (5) (S): A friendly Umbrood offers you advice and sometimes aid. You can combine this with the Mentor background to have the Guide be your teacher as well. True Faith (7) (most): You have a very deep, pure faith in whatever Divine Entity you believe in, and it helps you through times of need or protect you from creatures that defy the object of your faith's purpose. This Merit gives you one point of Faith; up to 10 points of Faith can be accrued, but beyond the first, you can gain Faith only through a lot of good role-playing. Faith points can be used as extra Willpower dice in certain situations, repel demonic and vampiric beasties, etc. This can get complicated–read about it in a book or ask your ST for more info. True Love (1) (most): You've found that One who makes your life complete. Automatic Willpower success when striving to protect, come closer, or remain close to your True Love. Other benefits as well, Storyteller's discretion. Twin Link (4-6) (Conglomerate and my personal variation of merit found in M3 and S2): You share a psychic, if not spiritual, link with one person. As a 4 point merit, you get +2 to Empathy/Awareness rolls when determining how your "twin" feels. As a 6 point merit, you have a bond with the twin that's nearly telepathic; you always know what this person is feeling and to a limited extent, thinking. Either member can block this if they wish, though doing so requires some concentration. If you are psychic or Awakened or have an appropriate ability, you can use this ability to sense a state your twin is in (for example, with Mind or Telepathy, you WILL know exactly what the person is thinking, with Life you will know his physical condition, etc.) Unaging (2) (M3): For some reason, you never age. While this has its benefits, if you know people long enough, they'll start to notice you not getting any older, which may cause some suspicion. While it's unlikely you'll die of old age, this merit does not keep you from getting ill or wounded. Unbondable (3/6 for Ghouls) (most, other): You can't be Blood Bound, no matter how much Vampire Blood you drink. For obvious reasons, if you're creating a Ghoul character, you have to pay twice the amount for the merit. Supernatural Flaws Bard's Tongue (1) (CL, most): What you say tends to come true; you can't control this prophetic ability, and the compulsion to speak an uncomfortable truth is often very hard to resist, though you may attempt to do so by spending Willpower. Bound (5) (S): You owe some Umbrood, angel, demon, spirit, whatever, and you owe him BIG. This is a Very Bad Thing. Cursed (1-5) (most): You have been cursed by someone or something. The curse is specific in nature and cannot be easily dispelled. Level of the flaw reflects how bad the curse is; a 1 point curse is annoying, a 5 point curse is likely life-threatening to you and/or to the people around you, and will at least make you and them incredibly miserable. Dark Fate (5) (most): You are doomed to suffer a horrible demise, or otherwise have some sort of icky unpleasant fate. You are aware of this, and can kinda make you rather depressed... Geas (3/5/7) (S, some PGs): Due to an ancient or not-so-ancient pact, or oath made during initiation into something, you have a supernatural taboo placed upon you. If you break it, you may be cursed for life, or lose your powers, or something else bad will happen. A 3-point geas will unlikely affect your everyday life; a 7-point geas is one where risk of breaking must be watched constantly. Haunted (3): A wraith is plaguing your existence for some reason. Maybe you're its murderer, maybe you have something it wants (like a Fetter), or maybe it just doesn't like you. Wraiths can do all sorts of weird things to you, move things around, possess you and your friends, inhabit your dreams or your refrigerator, etc... Offensive to Animals (1) (S): For some reason, animals fear you or just don't like you. Add 2 to your difficulty or subract 2 dice from rolls involving interacting with animals. Obviously, Vampires can't take this Flaw as they naturally have it (though they can take the 1 point Merit: Inoffensive to Animals, which reverses the effect of the curse). Otherworldly Taint (2) (S): You have a physical peculiarity (odd hair/eye color, glowing eyes, etc.) and/or just an odd aura about you which may make you stick out. Someone who suspects you're not "normal" may make a Perception + Awareness roll, difficulty 7, to determine what you are. Note this isn't a Taint of Corruption, just an indication that you are not quite normal. Taint of Corruption (4,7 for Werewolves) (WPG2, K:UH): You are touched by the force of Corruption called the Wyrm by the Garou, and can be detected as a Wyrm creature. This makes you Werewolf bait, and particularly sucks if you are a Werewolf. You also suffer nightmares and are called by Wyrm-creatures to join its side. Get your ass cleansed if you can (this is going to take quite a quest) or else... I think there's a Vampire version of this which has you as Marked by Cain, and even other vamps will notice it and avoid you or hurt you... and heaven help you if a werewolf sniffs you out. (Of course, all Vamps with a Humanity below 7 read as Tainted by others...). Social Merit Child (1-3) (M3): Your supernatural abilities manifested early. The depth of this flaw depends on just how young you are and on the situations you are likely to be in (if you're eight years old and your cabal hangs out in a bar, you have to figure out have to get in). Quite likely, you also have the Short flaw. Good Old Boy/Girl (2) (K:UH): You're just a nice person, and people recognize and appreciate that. +1 die on social rolls when interacting with your fellow folk. Innocent (2) (CL): You have an aura of childlike innocence (whether you really are or not). -2 difficulty on rolls involving Subterfuge or Manipulation. Pitiable (1) (VPG2): You have an aura of child-like-ness/innocence about you, and many have the urge to pity and protect you (unless they're of a Nature that doesn't allow them that sort of thing). This can be helpful, but it may also be annoying. Social Flaws Airhead (1) (K:UH): Maybe you have trouble paying attention, maybe you're just clueless, maybe you just look like a flake; no matter what, people don't take you seriously. Modify social rolls as is appropriate. Craven Image (1) (CL): There's something about you that makes you appear sniveling and "low." In appropriate situations, social difficulties are at +2. Disturbing Mannerism (2) (CL): You have a habit or character trait which is peculiar, gross, or annoying. You may not even be aware of it-but boy, everyone else is. Difficulties of social rolls are increased at the ST's discretion. Enemy (1-5) (most): Somebody's out to hurt you or your reputation, or even kill you (or people close to you). A 1-point enemy is less than or comparable to your own ability, a 5-point enemy could easily kick your ass into next Tuesday. Isolated Upbringing (1) (S): You were raised in your supernatural society, or were somehow otherwise sequestered away from "normal" life, so you have trouble dealing with this Outside-World thing. Dealing with any community outside the one in which you were raised adds 1 to social difficulties, or reduces your Social pool by one. Mistaken Identity (1) (VPG2): People think you're someone you're not; even if that person isn't bad, it can still cause you trouble if they realize you're not who they think you are. Mistreated Minority (1 or more) (S2): You belong to a group or have a trait to which the average person will react badly. This depends a lot on where the game takes place and what kind of people you run into, so check with the ST before you assume you can take this. Yes, if you're playing an openly gay man in a backwoods redneck area, that may cause you problems. If you're playing an openly gay man in a game focused on the New York art scene, that probably won't be a problem. Supernatural Ties-Merits Faction Favorite (2) (S3): Someone of a tribe/clan/tradition/whatever favor you and will do a good deal to get on your good side, possibly to bring you over to them, especially if you're currently disparate. Note this probably means they expect greatness of you, so don't disappoint them. Alter social difficulties by 2 in your favor when dealing with this faction. Favor (1-3) (most): Someone of higher rank or ability than you in your supernatural society owes you a favor. Level of the Merit indicates how big the favor is. Reputation (2) (most): You've built yourself an excellent reputation amongst your kind. Add 3 dice to Social pools when dealing with the people in your sept/clan/chantry/freehold/etc. Supernatural Ties-Flaws Group Enmity (2) (VPG2): Some group amongst your kind, i.e. another clan/tribe/kith/tradition/whatever, doesn't like you and may prevent you going places you might otherwise go or may otherwise give you hell in a variety of ways. Inconvenient Alliance (1-3)(CL): You have an ally with someone who is discomforting to you and/or your circle, but can't easily get rid of him because of a favor owed, sense of guilt, or whatever. Level of flaw reflects how controversial or dangerous this ally is. Notoriety (3) (most): You did something, or at least others think you did, that is frowned upon by your peers and elders. -2 dice to all social rolls dealing with your sept/chantry/etc. Probationary Member (3) (M3): You're not on the greatest terms with the group (tradition, clan, tribe, etc.) you belong to and are highly suspect of various naughtiness. You may not be privy to the normal priveleges of being part of your group, nor will you necessarily receive aid when you ought to, etc. Outsider (2) (K:UH): Though you're not exactly infamous, you have a poor reputation amongst your kind. +2 difficulty on all social rolls when interacting with your group. Rival (1-5) (most): Someone within your own society viciously competes against you and tries to undermine your plans; really obsessive rivals may even want you dead. Twisted Upbringing (mentoring, etc.) (1) (most): Whoever taught you the ways of your people gave you an incredibly skewed version of those ways, and your faulty beliefs can get you in big trouble... Material/Mortal Ties-Merits Corporate CEO (5) (WPG2): You are the head or otherwise have heavy influence in a major corporation, and have access to the social and economic benefits that implies. Hideaway (2) (S): You have a little place somewhere nobody else knows about, fairly well-stocked. If people actively search for it, your ST will roll 2 dice at difficulty 6; at least one success indicates you have not been found. Failure gives them an idea, continual failures, at least four, will indicate that the seeker knows exactly where you live... Hunted (3) (most): Someone is aware of, or at least suspects, your true nature and believes you need to be caught and killed (or experimented upon, or...). This person may be mortal, but they are aware of the supernatural world and are immune to the Delirium. Local Ties (1-3) (most): You have influence and/or contacts in an important local institution, though the more you use these ties, the weaker they may become. Samples and their point levels include ties with the following: Park Department (1), Judicial (2), Church (2), Media (3), Corporate (3), Police (3), Political (3), and Underworld (3). Mansion (2/3) (VPG2, BOS): You own a big ass mansion, probably with some pretentious name like "Shadowcliff." You are/should be able to support upkeep, servants, etc. Nightclub (2) (most): You own a fairly successful nightclub, which is a good place for meeting people, helping people out, and having plot-convenient fire-fights in, etc. Depending on the PC and Storyteller, some might consider this a Flaw. Occult Library (2) (VPG2): You own a decent collection of works on arcane lore, and if you have access to it, can lower difficulties/add dice when trying to solve an occult mystery and/or generally learn more about the occult. Having this library doesn't automatically mean you're an occult expert; it just means you have convenient access to some knowledge. Material/Mortal Ties-Flaws Persistent Parents (2) (most): Having disappeared into your new life as a supernatural, your parents, for whatever reason, are actively searching for you, and are using the local missing teens program and/or have hired a private detective to look for you. Ward (3) (most): You are devoted to protecting a "sleeping" human, perhaps a close friend or relative from your pre-supernatural days. These mortals have a knack for unknowingly getting in the middle of whatever mess you're involved with, or may even help create one. Physical Merits Catlike Balance (2) (M3): -2 difficulty to rolls relating to balance. Double-Jointed (1) (most): -2 difficulty on any roll involving flexibility. Huge Size (4) (most): You are not a girly-man (or woman), and may be as tall as seven feet and weigh as much as 400lbs. You have an extra Bruised Health Level. Light Sleeper (1) (S): You can function on very little sleep, and so are less likely to suffer penalties for losing sleep. You are also more likely to awaken quickly, and so may gain bonuses to Wits rolls when something may wake you up. The Vampire version (a 2 point Merit) allows you to be able to wake up more easily from Slumber and be awake during the day, regardless of Humanity score. Longevity (2) (WPG2): You live long and prosper, and do not suffer aging effects until you are 65-70 years old (90 years old if you're a Shifter). Poison Resistance (2)(CL): You have an innate ability to resist the effects of many toxins. Roll Stamina to resist the effects of poison, level of difficulty 5 and up, depending on potence of the poison. Physical Flaws Addiction (1-3) (BOS): You are addicted to some substance, such as caffeine, nicotine, etc. You will start to crave the substance if you don't get it often enough, and have to spend Willpower points to avoid giving in to the urge. The larger the flaw, the more dependent you are on the substance, and the worse things will happen if you don't get what you need. Allergic (1-3) (VPG2, BOS): You suffer from an allergy to some substance; a 1 pt. version inconveniences you and may increase difficulties in certain situations, the 3 pt. version means you have an incapacitating or even a potentially fatal reaction to the substance. Aging (3) (S): Your get up and go has got up and went. Lower any one Physical attribute by one point. This Flaw maybe taken by a character every ten years past the age of 40 (60 or so for Werewolves and similarly long-lived creatures). Deep Sleeper (1) (M3): Waking up is hard; getting you moving is hard enough (+2 difficulty to attempts to wake you), getting you comprehending what's going on after you're up isn't much easier (+1 difficulty to all rolls during the scene). For Vampires, this makes it even harder to stir you during the day, and you may even sleep a good deal past sunset, regardless of Humanity score. Deformity (3) (most): You have a withered limb, hunchback, or other physical defect which causes you difficulty in movement, as well as in some social interactions. Depending on the type and circumstance, difficulties can be raised on appearance and/or dexterity rolls. Diminished Attributes (varies) (M3): Take back 3 freebies per attribute point you choose not to spend in character creation; for example, if you're creating Dippy the Wonder Twerp and only want two points to spend in Mental Attributes instead of three, get 3 freebies. Disfigured (2) (most): You have an injury or physical defect which makes you perfectly hideous; Appearance trait is automatically 0. Lame (3) (most): Your legs are somehow permanently injured, and you suffer a -2 dice penalty to movement-related rolls. Monstrous (3) (WPG2): You look like the very devil, maybe literally. Appearance automatically 0, and some people may take your appearance to believe you're connected to some horrible yucky evil thing. Mute (4) (most): You are physically unable to speak, and must communicate through writing or sign language (or perhaps telepathy, if you are capable of the skill and are in appropriate company). One Arm (3) (most): Due to an unfortunate injury or birth-defect, you suffer a -2 dice penalty to rolls where an action would usually require two hands. Paraplegic (6) (M3, other): You cannot move your legs and are confined to movement by wheelchair or similar apparatus. Permanent Wound (3) (M3): For some reason, you have a wound that never heals, which is effectively a permanent lethal health level. If you repair the damage with magic/superscience, the wound re-opens by the next day. Short (1) (most): You are well below average height, and have difficulty reaching high objects, seeing over things, etc. -2 dice penalty to pursuit rolls. On the up side, you may get bonuses to hiding attempts. Sterile (1; may also be a merit) (S2, K:UH): You are incapable of reproducing. If you are in a society which expects you to have children (such as if you are Kinfolk), this is a flaw. You may, however, take this as a merit if you practice lots of sex magic or something in which being fertile may actually cause more problems for you than not. Slow Healing (3) (M3): For some reason, your healing processes are slow, and you heal twice as slowly as others. Supernatural healing only repairs half the damage it normally would (round down). Mage-Only Merits and Flaws (all found in Mage 3rd unless otherwise noted) Avatar Companion (7 pt. merit): Your Avatar has another, lesser Avatar connected to it, usually in the body of another person. This companion will be drawn to you and may remember past incarnations and have other information useful to you and your Avatar. Unless you buy points in Allies, this companion will be of no special use except be tied to your life cycle. Conditional Magic (1-6 merit or flaw): There is a condition set to the functionality of your magical effects; they may work better or worse depending on certain circumstances, e.g. time of day, who you're doing the magic on, etc. Difficulties may be raised or lowered by as much as 3 according to the circumstance; the degree of the merit or flaw depends upon how rare or common the circumstance is. Echoes (1-5 pt Flaw): Your supernaturalness affects the world around you; for example, if you are a "witch" (Verbena, perhaps), milk sours in your presence or you cannot walk on hallowed ground. Severity of the flaw depends on how severe–and noticeable–the echoes are. Phylactery (7 pt Flaw): Your Avatar is trapped in a place, object, or even living being, or perhaps even a concept, and you must be in contact with this vessel in order to perform magic. Shattered Avatar (5 pt Merit): Your Avatar is fractured into pieces. The bad part is, you only have a fraction of your "soul," and there may be unfortunate reasons why this is the case. The good part is, if you find the other pieces of your Avatar–perhaps they're trapped in a phylactery or in the spirit world–your rating will grow. Unfortunately, the other piece of your Avatar may also be in a person, and you can't add to your own rating until that person is dead... Sphere Inept (5 pt. Flaw): You have terrible difficulty comprehending a particular sphere; it costs 25% more than normal (rounded up) to purchase new levels in that sphere. YOU MUST PLAN ON TAKING AND BUYING UP THIS SPHERE if you want this flaw; if you take this flaw and then never put points into the sphere, you've basically given yourself 5 freebie points for nothing, and no Storyteller should allow you that. You may only buy this flaw once. Sphere Natural (5 pt Merit): You are really good with a particular sphere. Pay only three-quarters of the normal cost for raising a sphere level. This may be bought only once. Sphere Restriction (1-4 pt Flaw) (original): For psychological or spiritual reasons, you cannot use a sphere effect on a particular thing, person, whatever. For example, you may only be able to use the sphere on yourself, but not on other people, or only use it on other people under certain circumstances. Level of flaw depends on restriction; using the previous example: cannot use sphere effect on other people, period: 4 pt. flaw; can use sphere on other people but only with their consent: 3 pt. flaw; can only use sphere on other person with their consent or in self-defense: 2 pt. flaw; can only use sphere on others in self-defense or beneficially, with or without consent (1 pt. flaw). Weirdness (1-3 pt flaw) (BOS or S2): One of your Spheres has an "unsettling effect" attached to it. . . perhaps you broadcast random thoughts (or randomly receive others), or something to that effect. Mage 3rd Edition (M3), the Werewolf Player's Guide-2nd Ed (WPG2), Kinfolk: Unsung Heroes (K:UH), WoD: Mummy (M), WoD: Sorcerer (S), Sorcerer 2nd Ed. (S2), Bastet (B), The Book Of Shadows (Mage 2nd Ed. Player's Guide) (BOS), The Vampire Player's Guide 2nd Ed. (VPG2), and Crusade Lore (CL) Fan made Thanks to IHateallLife Distinct Willworking (2-pt. Supernatural Merit) The mage begins the game with two dots in each Resonance trait, instead of one. This Merit is common among those with high Avatar and Destiny ratings. Distractions (3-pt. Mental Flaw) Be it from physical pain, a continual buzzing, or mental fugue, the Distraction Flaw makes it difficult for the Willworker to concentrate on mundane tasks or perform them effectively, as her Paradox works on her mind in unpleasant ways; the more Paradox a mage has earned, the more severe the distractions become. While she can channel Sphere effects as easily as ever, Distractions can hinder a mage enormously when she attempts simple tasks like filling out tax forms, remembering facts regarding a subject of study, or even operating a computer. This might encourage a Willworker to rely on magical aptitude to overcome her disability, which may garner her more Paradox and exacerbate the problem. Each point of Paradox in the mage's system increases all Mental Attribute difficulties by 1, though this penalty may be overcome for a turn if the character spends a point of Willpower. Divergent Paradigm (1-pt. Supernatural Merit) Every mage's paradigm is unique and individualized, though some paradigms are more individual than most. This Merit allows a player to "switch out" his character's Specialty Sphere (as per his Tradition) for another, befitting the character's paradigm and means of working magic. For example, a Hermetic metallurgist and alchemist may have Matter has his primary Sphere, Life might reflect an Ecstatic yogi's mastery over his body and metabolism, while a Syndicate efficiency expert might find Time comes to her more easily than Entropy. The chosen Sphere is treated like a Specialty Sphere in all ways; the character's first, "free" dot is put into the chosen Sphere, and exp costs for that Sphere are calculated appropriately. (The "old" Specialty Sphere, on the other hand, is treated like any other Sphere for that character, and the player may or may not choose to invest dots in it.) Divergent Paradigm is meant to provide story potential, a way to define a unique character -- not a way to abuse the system. Storytellers should be wary of those who choose Spheres without rhyme or reason. And some traditions may be too married to their Tradition Spheres to allow much deviation; for example, it would be a very unusual Dreamspeaker indeed that didn't develop Spirit more easily other Spheres, and an Akashic Brother or Man in Black without any Mind probably has a player to match. Hollow Ones and other Orphans may not take this Merit, for obvious reasons. Focused Mind (3-pt. Mental Merit) The character is confident and sure of her abilities, and knows when to exert herself and when to hold back her reserves. Up to three times a day, the player may choose to spend one of her character's Willpower points after the roll is made, rather than having to call the expenditure beforehand. This allows more efficient use of Willpower, allowing players to cancel unexpected botches and not waste Willpower points on rolls where the extra success isn't needed. A character can still only spend one Willpower per turn this way. A player may not choose to spend Willpower based on the results of others' rolls, only that of his character. For example, he can choose to spend a Willpower after his character attains only a marginal success on an attack roll, but he can't spend a Willpower to cancel an opponent's single Dodge success. A character must have at a Wits of 3 or higher to possess this Merit. Linked Spheres (2-pt. Supernatural Flaw) The character's understanding of two Spheres are so closely related that, to him, they are inseperable and in fact may as well be one Sphere. While most mages understand how Spheres are closely related, a Willworker with this Flaw is unable to see the distinction between the two Spheres. Invariably, one of the Spheres is the mage's Specialty Sphere, as the Linked Spheres reflect an essential limitation in the mage's paradigm. Advancement in one Sphere is impossible without a commensurate increase in the other; when an increase in either Sphere is desired, the player must spend enough experience points to increase both Spheres simultaneously or neither will improve. However, to make up for this somewhat, both Spheres have their experience multipliers decreased to x6. (However, the experience point costs to raise both Spheres still have to be paid!) Dreamspeakers are particularly subject to the Linked Spheres Flaw, as most perceive everything as shadows of the spirit worlds. Several Euthanatoi understand the chance and fate manipulation provided by Entropy to be links to the fundamental energies of the Tapestry, tying it strongly to Prime in their paradigms. However, Linked Spheres is most often exhibited by technomages who cling strongly to established scientific theories. Several Virtual Adepts and Void Engineers see no difference between Time and space (Correspondence), while some Sons of Ether and Iterators recognize Matter as just another form of energy (and thus governed by Forces). And Progenitor psychopharmacologists often see Life's control over the chemical and physiological processes of the brain as control of the Mind. Paradox Sickness (3-pt. Physical Flaw) A character with this Flaw can't assimilate his Paradox very well, and has something of a physical allergy to it. The unstable energies of Paradox may cause muscle cramps, nausea, pain, or fatigue and weakness; in any case, it impairs the mage's ability to function at low levels, and may cripple him outright if Paradox builds too high. For each point of Paradox in his system, all the Willworker's rolls involving Physical Attributes have their difficulties increased by 1; a Willpower may be spent to cancel these penalties for a turn. Such characters would do well to mind themselves and stick to coincidental magic. Refined Avatar (2-pt. Supernatural Merit) The character efficiently processes Quintessence, and is able to draw every bit of utility from that fundamental energy. For every three points of Quintessence the character absorbs (at a node, from Tass, or from another character), he gains one extra point of Quintessence. This extra bit of energy is only applicable to the mage himself, and isn't transferable to other characters or items in any way. The character must have an Avatar of 3 or greater to possess this Merit. Weirdness (2-pt. Social Flaw) The mage wears her Paradox openly for all to see, making others uncomfortable. Paradox can manifest in the form of eyes that glow, unusual voice, minor physical abnormalities, nervous tics, and even rashes. The intensity of the problem is waxes and wanes with the amount of Paradox the mage has; glowing eyes will glow ever brighter the more Paradox is accumulated, while a Progenitor whose Weirdness manifests as rashes might only display reddened skin if only suffering from one or two points of Paradox, with full-blown hives and oozing sores with five points or more. In systems terms, the character's Social roll difficulties increase by 1 for every point of Paradox she has; a Willpower point may cancel this penalty for a single turn. While this interferes with a mystic's social life, it can also draw undue attention from the Technocracy, hunters, and any number of other folks that seek to make life hard on mages. Technocrats who possess this Flaw, on the other hand, tend to be regulated to roles away from the public and watched closely. Kategorie:Material